


Falling like Leaves

by madmaxwargirl



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Mad Max Fury Road AU, Past Violence, cute farm family, farm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 15:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5380025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmaxwargirl/pseuds/madmaxwargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max and Furiosa have a farm, they also have 5 girls and a dark history with the man named Joe Moore</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweet Beginnings

Furiosa liked the cold. Not the snow, but the bitter wind that caused rosy cheeks and numb fingers. The cold that cause screaming tea kettles and steaming cups of apple cider.  
Max liked the cold, he liked the heavy jackets with warm tints and darkened colors. He liked the oversized sweaters and scarves coiled around wind bitten necks. He loved the sounds of the girls laughing as they crunched through the dead leaves on their farm.  
They would take walks through their small orchard. Looming branches presenting the fruits of their labor.  
The girls ran about, climbing the trees, screaming as Dog nipped at their heels.  
Max and Furiosa would walk between the trees, watching the girls run between trees. Their hands entwined, occasionally they had Cheedo or Dag run between breaking their connection.  
The girls would giggle while hiding behind the thick stumps of the trees, watching Max pick up the little bandit and Furiosa tickling them till they all runover to save the poor bandit.  
The girls liked the cold, they liked to long car rides in the War Rig. They liked the spiced hot apple cider and their dads oversized sweaters that trailed behind them. The likes cuddling between their parents as they huddled around watching whatever sappy dog flick Max put on.  
These were the nights, but everything changed since…… Joe ……


	2. Crisp Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usual morning routen but with an unexpected visitor

It was another one of those days, the days with frost clinging to blades of grass and skins of crisp apples. It was one day closer to the snow, one say closer to the spring. But this day was different.  
It started out with their usual routine, Furiosa waking up to the sunrise and shaking the girls awake to start morning chores, Max still sleeping. Angharad and Capable would collect eggs from the chickens and make breakfast(Max was the only one who could cook besides them, Furiosa always seems to burn everything). Cheedo and Toast would go out and feed Dog and Rig, coming back with slobbered faces and musty clothing. Dag would go and tend to her little garden, it was one of the last things she had in memory of her favorite old lady, Keep.

Max would walk into the kitchen and grab a mug of coffee. Half asleep he would stumble to the table and sprawl out with muffled groans of regret. Cheedo would sit next to him, placing her icy hands on his neck causing him to yelp in surprise. After that they would say and have the girls get ready for school if they had it. But today was not like any ‘normal’ day.

A car rumbled from the treeline causing Dog to growl, as if he knew what force was approaching. Cheedo and Toast ran back to the house slaming open the back door “SOMEONE’S COMING UP THE DRIVEWAY!”. Immediately Max perked up, glaring at the treeline. A silver sports car appeared from the wall of trees, tinted windows withholding the identity of the trespasser.  
Furiosa emerged from her workshop, wiping black grease from her hands, looking at the car then at the house to find Max’s gaze. In silent agreement the met in the driveway, Max standing behind Furiosa shielding the girls. The car stopped a few feet before Furiosa, her eyes burning through the black window.

The door opens to reveal a fat old man, his white hair scooped into a ball on his head and his face sagging like a pugs. He wore a white suite with all white accessories and carried a little bag, probably his oxygen tank because he had this hideous mask covering the lower half of his face.  
The girls could feel Max stiffen, his hands started shaking so they held them, there is no need to show fear to this fatsack. “ STAY WHERE YOU ARE! Do not come ANY closer.” Furi snarled, she held her rifle but didn’t aim it at the man.  
“Awww, did little Furiosa forget me?” The man asked. The mask seemed to have deformed his voice, making it muffled and rusty. “Did you really forget your own Uncle?” his voice slimed around Furiosas ear, making her sick to her stomach.  
“You are trespassing on private property old man, I am advising you to leave.” She cocked the gun.  
The human bag slowly backed into his car, closing the door and staring the engine. He backed up only to hit one of their apple trees, shaking down their fruit. He sped forward, wheels spitting gravel.  
“Uncle?”  
Furiosa turned to see Angharad standing behind her and Max on the ground in panic.  
There was some explaining to do.


	3. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max's POV of the last chapter

The car rolled to a stop right before Furiosa, the car door opens to reveal……HIM  
Flashed of the past flew past, legs grew weak at the images  
blood, so much BLOOD  
He started to shake  
‘No, not my Furi  
don’t you TOUCH HER’  
Small hands brought him back down, griping his arm with unknown fear of the man that stood before their mother

That mask, the yellow teeth and tarnished metal covering his mangled mouth  
The black memories bubbling up from the core of his brain  
“Dad”  
Startled out of his daze, he looked down to see cinnamon eyes begging for comfort  
Max picked up Cheedo, holing her close as Dag and Capable clung to his torso and Toast holding his empty arm.  
Angharad stepped out, confronting Furiosa


End file.
